Royal Crown College
by Screenager9
Summary: Los alumnos del colegio privado ingles Royal Crown College se llevaran una desagradable sorpresa... Amorodio, odio en estado puro, celos, venganza, sexo y violencia. ¿Alguien da mas? Reviews please


**CAPITULO 1**

Un autobús serpenteaba por una carretera secundaria mal asfaltada perdida en algún lugar recóndito del Reino Unido. Dentro, un puñado de chicos y chicas celebraban el fin de la Secundaria, algunos con más ilusión que otros. El viaje de fin de curso era todo un acontecimiento, y aunque en principio algunos se negaron, finalmente todos acabaron sucumbiendo ante la idea de cuatro días sin vigilancia paterna.

La distribución de los asientos era un claro reflejo de la posición que ocupaba cada alumno en la "escala social" del instituto. La fila de atrás la ocupaban los populares de la clase, los más guapos, los más conocidos, en fin...los más populares. Reían y hablaban entre ellos, preocupados únicamente por sus asuntos. El sector femenino, compuesto por Ashley, Brittany, Amber y Sheila, aparte de dedicarse al cotilleo y al coqueteo, se entretenía lanzando miradas de odio a Kim, su particular mártir. La chica se empeñaba en acercarse a ellas, su mayor deseo era ser como ellas, pertenecer a la elite, y ella se esforzaba, pero todo era en vano. En lugar de eso, sólo conseguía ser despreciada por sus admiradas heroínas y era insoportable para el resto de la clase. Los chicos comentaban entre ellos lo fantástico del viaje, que se presentaba como una buena oportunidad para mojar todo lo que les diera la gana. Tommy y Nick eran el prototipo de chicos populares, altos, guapos y deportistas, como si salieran de un anuncio de ropa de moda. En cambio Nathaniel era diferente, quizás porque tenía diez veces más dinero que ellos, cosa que no se esforzaba en ocultar. Tenía un aire diferente, cosa que hiciera que un número ingente de chicas se moría por que les lanzara miradas de desprecio.

Un par de asientos más adelante que los populares se encontraban los rebeldes, otro grupo típico en los institutos. Nicole ostentaba el papel de chica intelectual, lista a la vez que guapa, con una melena pelirroja que era la envidia del sector femenino de la clase y con un discurso feminista siempre en la boca. Kate era lo opuesto a ella, con una melena corta y rubia, demasiado chica pop e infantil como para integrarse en otro grupo. Salía con Alex, quien siempre andaba a la gresca con Matthew, no importaba el tema, pero siempre tenían que llevarse la contraria y discutir, porque¿qué es una conversación sin demostrar lo que sabes e intentar tener siempre la razón? Si uno decía blanco, el otro decía negro, y así sucesivamente.

A la izquierda de éstos se encontraban Diane y Hannah, amigas de toda la vida. Nadie tenía la suficiente memoria como para recordar alguna vez en la que hubieran estado separadas más de un par de horas. Esto comenzó a cambiar cuando Hannah empezó a salir con Harry, sentado delante de ella, lo cual molestó bastante a Diane. Circulaban numerosos rumores sobre infidelidades y mentiras varias, pero todos de ellos demasiado confusos como para romper la pareja. Junto a Harry se sentaba Ethan, el gracioso de la clase, simpático donde los haya, ese tipo de persona que puede hacer amistad con cualquier persona. Nadie tenía ningún problema con él, y era fácil verlo pasearse entre diferentes grupos, aunque últimamente se juntaba mucho con los "rebeldes", cosa que a ellos no les molestaba demasiado, simplemente lo dejaban estar.

Delante de ellos se sentaba un grupo de chicos fácilmente reconocibles entre la multitud. Parecía que los tres se hubieran puesto en manos del mismo estilista, el cual les hubiera recomendado llevar flequillo tapándoles los ojos y zapatillas Vans. Para colmo, los nombres de los tres terminaban igual: Liam, Ephram y Adam. Eran esa clase de personas que son respetados y odiados a partes iguales. Por desgracia para ellos, el sector que les odiaba era bastante más fuerte que ellos, y también más violento. De todos modos, aparte de esto, tenían ganada la amistad de grupos como los rebeldes, e incluso el sentado a su derecha, los pasotas.

Sarah, James, Michael, Mallory y Richard formaban ese grupo. Los profesores iban de cabeza con ellos, faltaban a clases, y cuando iban, a veces preferirían que se hubieran quedado en casa, especialmente algunos. Richard y Michael estaban en la lista negra del instituto, no se sabía de un sólo examen en el que no hubieran copiado, con más o menos fortuna. Aparte de esto, Michael era conocido por su fascinación por todo lo que llevara faldas, así que las chicas trataban de apartarse de él lo suficiente como para que no les metiera mano. James, en cambio, simplemente era vago, pero un vago inofensivo al menos. Sarah y Mallory contaban con sus seguidores entre el público masculino, sobre todo Sarah por ser la típica chica dura y difícil de conseguir. Mallory en cambio, aunque más fácil de tratar, tenía menos admiradores, quizás por la poca femineidad que rebosaba.

Delante de ellos se sentaban Alice y Daniel. Ellos no formaban parte de ningún grupo, ni siquiera eran una pareja. Podría decirse que se llevaban bien, aunque la conversación era más bien escasa entre ellos, de hecho, pocas veces habían cruzado algo más que miradas. Alice simplemente era una solitaria, no tenía la necesidad de entablar amistad con nadie, y mucho menos una relación amorosa. Daniel era algo así como su versión masculina y trágica, aunque él hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener un grupo de amigos o mejor aún, una novia.

La parte delantera del grupo la ocupaban dos grupos bien diferentes. En la izquierda estaban los matones del instituto, colocados estratégicamente para poder ser bien vigilados por los profesores. Joe era el típico repetidor abusón, de pelo rapado y hombros anchos, dispuesto a pegar a cualquiera con la mínima excusa. Era temido entre algunos estudiantes, pero no tanto como Neil. Neil era diferente, también era repetidor y sí, desde luego no era una buena persona, pero tenía mucha más clase que Joe. A primera vista podía parecer un chico guapo y encantador, pero era pura fachada. No era de extrañar que Rachel y Leslie estuvieran coladas por él, igual que otras muchas chicas. Ellas creían tener más posibilidades, ya que Neil no les tenía mártires precisamente por ser de su colectivo, un par de matonas más. Leslie tenía la capacidad de poder convencer a cualquiera de lo que ella quisiera, lo que le había ayudado en más de una ocasión en poner la situación a su favor. Rachel en cambio, aunque menos sutil, tenía una lista de víctimas mucho más amplia que Leslie, al menos conocida. Aparte de esto, las dos tenían suficiente fuerza como para tumbar a cualquier chico que osara molestarlas.

El otro grupo que ocupaba la parte delantera por elección propia eran los empollones de la clase. Sobra decir que eran radicalmente opuestos a los matones. Desde que comenzaron la Secundaria, los rumores de que Phillip y Cassie, los "líderes" del grupo, estaban liados, eran constantes. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Estaba claro que se llevaban bien, pero no hasta ese punto. Los dos podrían pasar por estudiantes standard, normales, simpáticos y razonablemente sociales. Lo único que les distinguía era un brillante expediente académico. En cambio, los otros dos componentes del grupo, Noah y Meg, eran el prototipo de cerebrito, tímidos y callados. Pasaban desapercibidos en la mayoría de las situaciones, excepto para los matones. Se llevaban muy bien con el trío "am" (LOL es que no sé como ponerlo mejor XD), sobre todo Phillip y Cassie.

Los alumnos, ajenos a su terrible porvenir, charlaban distendidos con sus amigos en distintos grupitos, sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigía el prístino autobús.

¿No tenéis sueño?- pregunto James a sus colegas.-Me estoy quedando algo sobado.

Eso te pasa por fumarte un porrito antes del viaje- se cachondeo Michael dándole una palmadita en el hombro- Vas a perderte todos los monumentos que hay por aquí. Jejjej(risa perversa)

¿Qué monumentos? A las tías de clase las tengo ya muy vistas…

Si, debe ser que ellas no te tienen muy visto a ti –dijo Sarah volviéndose en su asiento

Uuuuh- dijeron Michael y Richard al unísono

No te cabrees Sarita, tu sabes que estas muy buena- vacilo Michael

Que te den

¿Oye, Mal esta dormida?- pregunto Michael incorporándose en su asiento para ver si vislumbraba a su mejor amiga.

Si. No se que coño le pasa últimamente, esta como en plan ausente. Yo creo que esconde algo… - dijo Sarah pensativa

Mallory? Y que va a esconder Mallory? – Dijo Richard incrédulo

Pero Mallory no dormía, de hecho estaba frunciendo el ceño al escuchar la conversación de sus amigos. Su amiga tenia razón, ocultaba un secreto. Un secreto vergonzoso y humillante que no pensaba revelar a nadie.

No era la única que estaba pensativa. Unas filas mas atrás, en el rincón de la parte trasera del autobús, Nathaniel miraba hipnotizado la línea blanca de la carretera. Le encantaba dejar la mente en blanco cuando viajaba, como cuando ordenaba a su chofer que lo llevase a dar vueltas en el Rolls Royce sin rumbo fijo. Después de todo era agotador ser tan perfecto como el y de vez en cuando necesitaba desconectar. Pero esta vez no lo lograba del todo. Muchos factores contribuían a ello, siendo el primero el hecho de que sus amigos se empeñaran en involucrarle en su necia conversación:

No tendríamos que haber venido a esta excursión tan tonta- decía Nick – Tendríamos que habernos ido nosotros solos, con las chicas a lo sumo, a un crucerito por el mediterráneo. Papa tenia pensado alquilar un barco.

Es verdad – corroboro Tommy- Y estamos aquí con esa panda de pringados como compis de viaje

Si, Nathaniel, porque coño insististe tanto en venir? Si estamos aquí es por ti, que lo sepas.

Y bueno… me apetecía- dijo Nathaniel empezando a irritarse. ¿Desde cuando daba el las explicaciones?

YA, pero siempre eres tu el que mas pasa de _esta gente… y va y de pronto saltas con que quieres ir al viaje de fin de curso con ellos._

Pues si, que pasa. Eras libre de no venir si tanto te incomodaba. ¿No sabes pensar por ti mismo, Thomas?- dijo Nathaniel imitando el severo tono del padre de Tommy con cierto retintín. Ante esto, los dos chicos se dieron por enterados y optaron por dejar la conversación a un lado. Ultimamente su amigo no estaba de un espléndido humor precisamente… Pero a pesar de eso los había arrastrado a ese patético viaje al que ya habían decidido no ir. Rara vez hacían algo que no fuera ir detrás de Natahaniel. Y el no necesitaba rogar, ni pedir, ni siquiera sugerir lo que quería. Natahniel poseía un extraño magnetismo que hacia que con solo una mirada exigía, y por eso siempre lograba lo que quería. Bueno, siempre siempre…

Las Chica disfrutaban de un ambiente mucho mas agradable que sus amigos. Estaban sumidas en su actividad favorita: poner verde a Kim.

Dios, os habéis fijado el patético esmalte de uñas que se ha puesto? POR-FA-VOR, se puede ser mas hortera?- dijo Ashley entre risitas

Ssh, calla, que te va a oír!- dijo Sheila pero sin parar de reírse ella también. No le faltaba razón: Kim estaba practicamente a su lado y era perfectamente consciente de cada giro de su conversacion, aunque finjia estar distraida.

Mejor para ella – dijo Brittany sin un gramo de compasión- así reflexionara y se dará cuenta de que no puede seguir siendo tan patética

Acaso serviría de algo?- dijo Amber lanzando una mirada desdeñosa a su víctima sin ningún disimulo- Quiero decir que… no es como si fuera alcohólica o algo. Uno no se puede rehabilitar de horterismo¿sabéis?- las chicas estallaron en risitas estridentes y agudas- Bueno, yo creo que cuando una nace hortera ya no tiene nada que hacer.

Lo único que le queda- añadió Ashley en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Kim se diese por aludida- es buscarse a gente como ella. Aunque no lo tendrá fácil, no creo que haya alguien tan hortera como ella- y volvieron a reír.

Desde su asiento, Kim ocultaba sus manos bajo la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme, avergonzada de sus uñas. No entendía nada. No entendía que tenia de malo el esmalte que había escogido, aunque sospechaba que aunque hubiese utilizado exactamente el mismo esmalte que llevaba Ashley les habría parecido igual de repulsivo. Pero Kim no se rendía fácilmente, ella no quería ser una loser mas, y pensaba hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para que la aceptaran. Ese viaje era una gran oportunidad. Lo primero que haría al llegar al albergue seria limpiarse las uñas a fondo…

Un poco más adelante una apasionada y beligerante conversación tenía lugar.

- Pues yo creo que The Planets tiene una calidad en nada comparable a la de The Barricad, musicalmente hablando son superiores. La letra, las melodías, qué perfección. Jay ha acertado de pleno al centrar la composición de sus temas en interrogantes de la humanidades tan transcendentales como la etílica espiral en la que el ser humano se ve sumergido tras la ingesta de sustancias psicotrópicas.

- Pero...

- Además los últimos discos de The Barricad son comerciales, y eso no puede permitirse en un buen grupo, se han vendido, nunca alcanzarán la frescura del primer disco.

- Sí, pero...

- Por supuesto, el primer disco de The Barricad en ningún momento alcanzó la perfección del sublime debut de The Planets.

- ¿Quieres dejarme hablar de una puta vez?

- Si yo te dejo, es sólo que no tienes argumentos para rebatirme. El gusto no es un argumento válido en una comparación basada en la calidad.

Ante este ataque verbal, Matthew se dió la vuelta desesperado y se dirigió a sus amigas.

- Chicas, decidle que se calle, por favor!que me están dando ganas de matar¡

Las chicas, Nicole y Kate, no habían perdido detalle de la conversación y tenían una terrible sensación de deja vu. Sorprendentemente, fue la propia novia de Alex la que acudió al rescate de Matthew.

- Alex, deja de presumir de tus conocimientos. Puedes hacer que Matt se sienta mal.

- Bueno, él no tiene la culpa de ser tan culto- dijo Nicole, para ganarse la simpatía de Alex. Le gustaba desde hacía ya tiempo y no sabía que hacer para competir con la dulce y frágil Kate.

- Ya ves Matt, tendrás que informarte mejor antes de discutir conmigo. Yo no quería dejarte en ridículo, solo quería demostrarte que yo tenía razón - Alex estaba emocionado con la idea de hablar en público sobre cuanto sabía, cuanta razón tenía, y lo incultos que eran los demás comparados con él.

Matt se calló para no dar una oportunidad a Alex de contestarle y volver a dejarle que mostrara sus conocimientos al mundo. Simplemente hablando de temas como el tiempo, era capaz de demostrar que sabía más que el resto. Kate, algo afligida por no haber defenidido a su ex como merecía, acarició su brazo en un gesto de consuelo. No podía evitar seguir sintiendo algo por él, de hecho si salía con Alex era porque sabía que era la persona que más irritaría a Matt. Pero Matt tenía su mente puesta en otros horizontes: desde hacía ya tiempo, y sin darse cuenta, pensaba demasiado en Nicole. Y ahora estaba terriblemente ofendido por el hecho de que ella se hubiera puesto del otro bando ,en realidad le molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa, incluso más que haber quedado como un fan gilipollas de The Barricad, como si su criterio fuera el más importante para él.

Una bola de papel salió disparada de los asientos traseros del autobús para estamparse en la cabeza de uno de los estudiantes. Adam se volvió, intentando buscar al culpable sin demasiado resultado, aunque no hacía falta pensar mucho para adivinarlo.

- ¡Malditos hijos de puta!Joder, podían estarse quietos.

- Pero no les des cancha, si es lo que quieren. Que más te da, ya se cansaran – Liam ya había aprendido a ignorarlos, y desde luego le iba mucho mejor así.

- ¡Me da!¡Y mucho! Que son unos malditos tocapelotas, joder.

- Que sí ,que ya lo sé, pero es que así no haces más que provocarles.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Ephram se volvió hacia sus compañeros. Llevaba todo el viaje atontado con el discman sin prestar mucha atención a nada. No le apetecía demasiado hacer ese viaje, si estaba allí en realidad era por no dejar colgados a sus amigos.

- Que algún gilipollas de esos me ha tirado una bola, serán mamones – Adam era incapaz de seguir el consejo de Liam¿cómo iba a ignorarles? Era imposible, no podía evitar cabrearse, lo provocaban.

- No les hagas caso.

- ¿Cómo no les voy a hacer caso?!Me están provocando!

- Que sí, pero cállate.

- Bueno chicos - dijo Liam, frotándose las manos - Tenemos que tramar un plan para poder salir a la noche con nuestro...

-¡TELESCOPIO!- dijeron los tres a la vez.

- Chicos, bajemos la voz - sugirió Ephram - Nadie puede enterarse de nuestro plan secreto ¡podrían sabotearlo!- Los chicos guardaron silencio con semblante preocupado. Llevaban semanas organizando la Velada Especial de Observación del Infinito (V.E.O.I), no era cuestión de estropearla en el último momento.

Prácticamente en la primera fila, Rachel y Leslie se pintaban las uñas de negro y mascaban chicle, mientras hablaban de sus últimas conquistas, todos chicos que les doblaban la edad.

- ¿Sabes que estos viajes son muy propensos a que la gente pille cacho? - dijo Rachel

- Ya, pero...no hay nadie por aquí follable que digamos.- ambas rieron

- Bueno, nadie, nadie...- Leslie se incorporó con atención.

-¿Quién?- preguntó - Te refieres a...-se acercó para que nadie pudiera escuchar - ¿Nathaniel?- sonrió lascivamente.

- Es una opción, aunque...No es de mi estilo.

- Sí, tienes razón. - ambas pensaron durante unos instantes, dejando volar su imaginación. Al rato, Leslie dijo

- Pero... hay otro chico que sí es interesante.- indicó con la mirada las butacas de atrás. -¡Joe!- y se echaron a reír maliciosamente.

- Ya, ya sé a que te refieres. Hagamos un pacto. Ninguna de nosotras podrá atacar, pero si es él el que toma la iniciativa...pista libre¿de acuerdo? -Leslie asintió. No era la primera vez que hacían ese tipo de tratos. Después de todo tenían el mismo gusto.

Al cabo de un rato, casi la mitad de los alumnos dormian en sus asientos. El Profesor Smith parecia algo preocupado al respecto. Se acerco al chofer y le dijo entre dientes:

-Todavia hay muchos que no duermen. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Tranquilo, Jefe. – dijo el robusto hombre con una sonrisa – todavia queda una buena carta bajo la manga. Le aseguro que es infalible.

Me fio de usted – dijo el señor Smith a regañadientes- ¿de que se trata?

El señor Smith se dirigio a los alumnos que permanecian despiertos sin sospechar nada aun:

Chicos! Vamos a ver una pelicula

¿Qué pelicula es, profe? – pregunto Ethan

Solo una letra surgió de la boca del profesor Smith. La letra mas letal del alfabeto:

"Z"

En poco tiempo, los cuarenta adolescentes dormian como un tronco, indefensos, mientras eran conducidos a un destino tan tragico que haria temblar al mismisimo Edipo.

**QUEDAN 40 MUERTOS 0**


End file.
